


TO: STRAY KIDS

by ToO_mUcH_bUtTaH



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I hope you guys like this, Other, have fun reading HAHAHAH, i dont really know the actual date but i do know it was december, i hope theyll get treated better soon, i hope this was okay enough, i just really really love them and am thankful for them, i still cant believe i finished this but im glad i did, i wished i stanned them sooner but ughhhhhhh, im excited for their anniversary and our third birthday yeyyyyy, its just a teeny tiny thing i did for our boys no biggie, its my one year anniversary of stanning them yayyyyy, jk i spent a while doing this but it was worth it i swear, just me telling stray kids how much i love them, mama sucks as always because how dare they do that to my boys, they deserve so much istg, they really helped me a lot this year, they've done so much for me this past year pleaseee, this has nothing to do with my normal works but oh well HAHAH, this was my first full work i ever did omg thats enough to show just how much i love them okay, tma saved us tho but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToO_mUcH_bUtTaH/pseuds/ToO_mUcH_bUtTaH
Summary: Stray Kids.To some, those two words just meant kids who were astray.To others, those two words just meant another K-POP boy group they have yet to stan or might not stan.To a specific group of people, those two words just meant a useless, extra and unnecessary thing used for entertainment to no one's benefit in life.But to her, they were her world.OrHow much Stray Kids has done for me and why I love them so much.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	TO: STRAY KIDS

**_Stray Kids._ **

To some, those two words just meant kids who were astray.

To others, those two words just meant another K-POP boy group they have yet to stan or might not stan.

To a specific group of people, those two words just meant a useless, extra and unnecessary thing used for entertainment to no one's benefit in life.

But to her, they were her **_world_**.

Her _happiness_.

Her _life_.

Her _comfort_.

Her _home_.

Her _friends_.

Her _family_.

Her _role-models_.

Her _universe_.

Her _strength_.

Her _weakness_.

Her _energy_.

Her **_everything_**.

Something so insignificant to others mattered so much to a nobody like her.

Well of course she had a great life before discovering them, but how did she live her life back then? Everything seems so hazy and she can no longer recall her life before meeting them.

_Living_ isn't the same thing as _knowing why you're living._

It isn't the same thing as _surviving_.

And back then, she was only _surviving_.

Now, she's _living_.

**_Stray Kids taught her that_**.

They gave her reason to live, even though she was so close to giving up.

And oh god, did she try so hard to believe in herself and hang on, with all the people counting on her, but how can one person hold so much weight while hanging off the invisible cliff of giving up?

Just as she was about to lift her last finger off that cliff, Stray Kids came in and saved her. They appeared like a mother bird swooping down to catch her kids, saving them from falling.

They gave her _light_ when she didn't know how much _darkness_ she was in.

The only thing she's ever learnt to do was be by herself. Live independently. She grew up not knowing how to feel deeply like that for others because she wasn't taught to do that. 

But Stray Kids?

They opened up her heart.

They _changed_ her.

They helped her feel others, even if she couldn't even feel for herself.

It's fine, though.

**_Stray Kids felt for her._ **

And on those toughest days, where she just lets her walls go down, and allows herself to be vulnerable all alone, she has Stray Kids comforting her, so she really wasn't ever alone at all.

On those days, where she gets mad because others don't think before doing something and end up hurting her feelings, she can only turn to Stray Kids to dry her tears.

On those days, where she realises she's done something stupid and regrets everything, Stray Kids are there with her, telling her it's okay, that everyone makes mistakes.

On those days, where she just gets sick and tired of everything and everyone, she only has Stray Kids with her, telling her it will all pass.

On those days, where everything just crushes down on her and she struggles to hold down her sobs and wheezes, Stray Kids soothes her pain and calms her down till she can no longer cry any more tears.

On those days, when she's happy, so goddamn happy about something, Stray Kids are there cheering for her, and they celebrate her with happy tears streaming down their faces.

On those days, where she needs a distraction from life and wants to slow down for a minute, she has their meaningful music playing on her earphones.

On those days, where she has to get homework done, she plugs in the same earphones and plays their songs to end the boredom and make doing homework just a tad bit more interesting.

On those days, where she's just bored, Stray Kids are the ones who entertain her with hundreds, and hundreds of content, just to make her happy.

On those days, where she's nervous, she listens to their beautiful music again, to calm her nerves down, to take her mind off some things.

On those days, where nothing is going right and she feels like giving up again, Stray Kids give her the motivation she needs to strive harder, and remind her why she needs to keep going.

On those days, where she feels so worthless, so alone, criticizing every single part of her that she hates and starts questioning why she's still living again, Stray Kids are there for her, telling her that she's not alone and every single part of her is so beautiful so she shouldn't try to change anything. They tell her she's so worth it, so, so worth it, and once again, they tell her why she's still living. They tell her why life is such a beautiful thing and we should live life to the fullest as we only live once. And even if she doesn't believe that anyone could ever love someone like her, she appreciates herself just a little more everyday as Stray Kids tell her there are people who do care about her and love her, including them.

Stray Kids gave her the meaning of life when she couldn't even find the answer on her own.

They gave her so, so much, she doesn't know _how on earth_ she could ever repay them back.

And every single person around her has only ever insulted her _eight, precious boys_ , but what happens?

Her _eight, precious boys_ are the ones who hold her back, telling her it's alright, they're not offended. All she can do is brush off those painful remarks and pretend they were never said, even though the remarks tear her up from the inside, burning her, ripping her apart, and it only gets worse as the unnecessary comments pile up.

_God, do people ever shut up?_

No, no they don't, because they don't give a flying crap about 8 boys who mean absolutely nothing to them, so they openly insult the lifesavers of someone else. They _don't spare a second thought_ before opening their mouths and spitting out _mean, vicious comments_ to their targets. They smile and laugh, thinking it was just a small _joke_ , but it crushes so many people around them and we can't do anything because people like them can and will never, ever change. That's the _reality_ of the world we live in today.

And she watches all of this, aware of how badly she wants to crush them to the ground but is held back by the eight people she's trying so hard to protect.

On those days, where people insult and hurt her boys over and over again, what does she do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. What can she even do? _She can't do anything._ She just listens to all of the hate and watch all of it, but she's too powerless to do anything much. All she can do is cry it out, silently praying that her boys just ignore everything because they don't deserve the hate.

On those days, Stray Kids, the one who are getting hated on, what do they do? They wipe her tears away and tell her that they're fine, they're staying strong, that as long as we're with them, there isn't anything that they can't overcome. 

And she knows that while some part of that isn't true, she nods her head and gives them a big, gigantic hug, returning them all the comfort she's gotten, because they're humans too. _And humans can't just stay strong all the time._ We have feelings, they do too. Sadly, _people don't seem to realise that._

So she cries with them.

She tells them it's going to be okay.

That haters are forever going to hate.

And she hates how she has to tell them all of this, because her eight, precious and fragile boys, do not deserve to get treated like this.

But they do.

And it's just human nature that no matter how much of it we ignore, we still get hurt by the hate, sooner or later.

So she just sits on her bed, stares at her ceiling and cry.

She cries, and cries, and cries until she can't anymore.

She prays.

She prays that they don't get too affected by the hate, even if she knows that they do get affected but just never shows it. (Well, most of the time. When they actually do, it's the _most heart-breaking thing she's ever seen_.)

Because she's not ready to wake up one day and find out her eight, oh so precious boys _dead or in pain._

**_No._ **

**_Please, no._ **

Just the thought of that is enough to make her sick to the stomach and a fresh batch of tears fall again.

_**Please**_.

Because how can _she live_ when the people who helped her _continue living_ are dead?

**_No, please, no._ **

And she cries again.

Their songs.

They mean _everything_ to her too.

When she says she loves their songs, she means it with her _whole heart._

Because their songs help her go through one day at a time.

Every beautifully deep written lyric makes a whirlwind of feelings pool in her chest, and she feels the meaning of the song pass through her whole body. How is that even possible?

_Because Stray Kids made it possible._

Every single line is carefully crafted with so much feeling, until she spends hours, and hours analysing every, single, line. 

Because that's just how she is.

She listens to songs to _feel_ and _hear_ the meaning they want to convey.

It's like a beautiful language, only understood by the listeners and the artists.

She finds music to be such a beautiful thing, and every song is _pure art_ to her as she listens to all of them in awe.

_Every song tells a different story,_ she says.

And she smiles as she listens to her playlist playing song, after song, after song.

And she's proud to say that Stray Kids have told the **_most bittersweet, unique and beautiful stories she's ever heard._**

Each one tells a different story for a different emotion.

There's a song for _every single situation._

And then she smiles again.

They work so hard.

_So, so hard_.

No amount of words can even describe how hard they work and she knows it.

Being an idol itself is already hard.

**_But Stray Kids are more than just idols._ **

They're not appreciated enough, or recognised enough, and this is one of the many reasons why she gets so excited whenever someone brings up Stray Kids.

She can't help it.

Every part of her tingles and glows and her eyes twinkle in admiration as the name Stray Kids is spoken.

She gets overly happy and enthusiastic whenever she speaks about them because _how could she not?_

They're _everything_ to her.

**_What has she got to lose other than them?_ **

But she's still calm, even if no one understands her or gives her weird looks or gets annoyed by her.

Because she knows that pretty soon, they're gonna realise just how important these eight men are and wished they'd known them sooner.

But it's okay, even if they won't.

It doesn't matter.

_She_ knows how important they are.

And that's all _she_ needs to know.

So it makes her blood boil when people insult her boys.

Because she does not expect anyone to understand just how much she loves them.

No, she doesn't need them to.

All she wants is for them to shut their traps and move on because _their_ opinions are _their_ opinions. _She_ doesn't need to hear _them_.

That's all she's asking for.

And above all this, it takes time for her to heal from the hate and from her own self-destructive behaviours.

And who's the one giving her that time?

**_Stray Kids._ **

They just give her the _right amount of space_ and the _right amount of comfort_ she's ever really needed in life.

Yes, they are _**more than just idols**_ to her.

That's why she loves them so much and is _so attached_ to those eight boys.

No one will ever be able to replace her _**eight, precious boys,**_ and even if one day that happens, she will _never, ever forget_ how much these people have helped her.

And while she still has some bad days, she's glad she hung on.

Because she's reminded of who she has and what's worth living for.

**_Stray Kids._ **

_**She**_ is **_me._**

_**I**_ am _**her**_.

**_Me,_** your average author-nim with no goals for her future and lives everyday aimlessly, is who I've been talking about all along.

So in honour of my one year anniversary of stanning these _**amazing, beautiful, hard-working, one-of-a-kind, precious, fragile boys**_ , I wanted to write this as a tribute for this past year.

To Stray Kids, thank you for everything you've done for me. For us.

It's been the best year with you guys, and I couldn't have wanted it _any other way._

I may have missed out on your predebut days, but I promise to _**hold on tight**_ to you guys now.

Let's get through all the hate together. 

I'm happy and so, so proud to have you guys in my life.

Let's continue working hard together.

Let's celebrate your third year anniversary and STAYs' third birthday together, soon!

Let's have a great 2021.

I'm forever grateful to you guys.

I love each and every one of you.

Here's to a new year, let's all do better next year and live another year as a family!

_**TO: STRAY KIDS;** _

_**Thank you. 💖**_ 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! This isn't really written as a story, it's more like me writing to our boys because they've done so much for me and this whole "letter" is just my attempt at exprssing how much I love them and am grateful for them. So much has affected me this year, and I just want to thank them for that, I'm so lucky we have them and I know you guys are grateful for them too. Thank you for reading this, have a great day ahead 🥺💖 Feel free to inform me of any spelling errors because I did proofread it a billion times but might've missed something 😅😅


End file.
